simoncowellfandomcom-20200215-history
Paula Abdul
'Paula Julie Abdul '(born June 19, 1962) is an American singer-songwriter, dancer, choreographer, actress, and television personality who worked with Simon Cowell for eight seasons(2002-2009) on American Idol and for one season (2011) of the American version of the X-Factor. She is now a judge on the Australian version of So You Think You Can Dance. Background Born in San Fernando, California, Abdul started taking dance lessons at a young age. One of her early dance inspriations was the legendary actor/dancer Gene Kelly. While studying at California State University at Northridge, she decided to try out for the Los Angeles Lakers cheerleading squad. She was chosen from a pool of 700 candidates. Within a year of being on the squad, Abdul was promoted to choregrapher. The Laker Girls became one of the best cheerleading squads in the NBA. Career While still a member of the Laker Girls, Abdul got hired to choreograph the video to the Jacksons' song "Torture". The attention the video got resulted in Abdul getting more work as a choreographer. She came up with dance routines for movies such as the 1988 film Big and music videos for such artists as Janet JAckson and Heart. In 1987, Abdul used the money she had earned from her choregraphy work to make a demo tape. She got a deal with Virgin Records and released her debut album, Forever Your Girl, in 1988. The album spawned the hit singles "Straight Up", "The Way That You Love Me", and "Opposites Attract". American Idol After releasing two more albums, Abdul had to deal with several personal setbacks. However, in 2002, she was hired to be a judge along with British record executive Simon Cowell and American producer, musician, and record executive Randy Jackson on a singing competition show called American Idol. ''The show was a major success, helping to launch the careers of such artists as Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, and Chris Daughtry among others. Abdul has been considered by many who were judged by her on the show to be very caring and loving towards the contestants. Abdul left ''American Idol ''in 2009 after eight seasons. She was replaced on the judges' panel by talk show host Ellen DeGeneres. X Factor (American version) After leaving ''American Idol, Abdul was a judge and executive producer of her own dance competiton show called Live to Dance. However, CBS cancelled the show. She then became a judge/mentor on the American version of Simon Cowell's British talent show, the X-Factor. For the first season, she mentored the Groups catagory, but all of her acts ended up eliminated with the group Lakoda Rayne being her highest-placing act by finishing in 9th place. In January 2012, Abdul left the show after just one season. She and fellow judge Nicole Scherzinger were replaced on the show by Demi Lovato and Britney Spears. Relationship with Simon Cowell Despite many occasions where they seemed to pick on each other or have tried to make the other angry, Abdul and Simon Cowell seem to have a very friendly and respectful relationship. Cowell stood by Abdul when scandel erupted in 2005 over allegations made by former American Idol contestant Corey Clark. Cowell even praised Abdul for her openess when she talked about having to deal with chronic pain related to a neurological disorder called reflex sympathetic dystrophy. Abdul has even voiced her support for Cowell whenever he has become the focus of negative headlines. Category:American Idol Category:X Factor USA Category:Worked with Simon Cowell